In order to arrange and hold sample pieces having a given shape, such as mount-attached slide films, preparations or the like, it is advantageous to use, for instance, a file sheet shown in FIG. 5, which is integrally molded from a plastic sheet.
The file sheet 2 is provided with side walls 6 extending in a direction of inserting sample pieces 4 while spaced from one another, and partition walls 8 projecting from the respective side walls in a cross direction thereto. A plurality of recesses 10 are formed by the side walls and the partition walls for receiving the sample pieces. The recesses have substantially a rectangular shape, and are positioned substantially in the same plane. Hold pieces 14 are formed by cutting up a bottom wall 12 and inwardly projecting cut-up portions from the opposite side walls 6. Binding holes 16 are provided in one arbitrary side portion of the file sheet for binding and arranging such file sheets in a laminated fashion. A reference numeral 18 is a pillow for supporting the sample piece received in the recess while spacing it from the bottom wall.
In order that the mount-attached slide films as the sample pieces 4 may be placed in the file sheet 2, an edge of one end of the slide film 4 is obliquely contacted with the bottom wall 12 of the recess 10, and then the slide film is pushed obliquely downwardly. By so doing, the mount-attached slide film 4 is placed inside the recess 12, and is held between the hold pieces 14 and the pillow. The slide film 4 does not float or slip therefrom. In the case of a file sheet having no pillows, the slide film is held between the hold pieces 14 and the bottom wall 12.
On the other hand, in order to take out the slide film 4 placed in the file sheet, it has only to be pushed in a direction reverse to the film-inserting direction. The pushed slide film is obliquely upwardly pushed out along corner portions of the recess which are spaced from the hold pieces.
However, it is a very troublesome operation to independently take out a plurality of the slide films 4 longitudinally and latitudinally arranged in the file sheet 2 from the respective recesses 12. Further, the direction in which the slide films 6 are correctly inserted with respect to the file sheet 2 is changed during the taking-out operation.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the problems mentioned above, and to provide a sample piece take-out device which allows simultaneous taking out of a plurality of sample pieces placed in a file sheet.